Arrival in Rivendell
by AzureSkye23
Summary: Sequel to The Bond Between Brothers. Saruman has the Ring. Sauron may have rescued Gandalf from Saruman's clutches, but still highly doubts his welcome in Rivendell. Gandalf has to deal with his stubbornness as he tries to bring together all those who will stand against the new threat in the South.


"Olórin, simply because I rescued you, it doesn't mean I'm going to be welcomed into Rivendell with open arms. In fact, Galadriel will probably just kill me–and frankly, it probably won't even be very hard for her to do so–and I really don't want to do that again. Dying twice was quite enough for me."

Not even loosing everything he had worked for for two Ages could stop his little brother from being snarky, Gandalf thought, despairing slightly. He tried a different track.

"Mairon, we need you," he said softly. "We never even believed Saruman could betray us as he has. You are probably the only one who can figure out how to stop him." Sauron turned his face away.

"There is no way," he said softly, defeated. Gandalf just stared in shock.

"You're giving up?" he asked incredulously. "Not even after Númenor did you quit. Why now?" Sauron didn't answer, simply wrapping his arms around himself. Understanding dawned across Gandalf's face, and he gently placed a hand on Sauron's shoulder.

"Mairon, what did he do to you?" he asked softly, painfully. Sauron still said nothing, but turned and buried his face in Gandalf's shoulder, his own shaking as he tearlessly cried. Gandalf said nothing, and simply held him tightly. Finally, with a shuddering sigh, Sauron stilled, raising a dry face and resting it sideways on his brother's shoulder, closing his eyes tiredly.

"You can't even cry anymore?" Gandalf murmured sorrowfully. Sauron gave a breathy huff that would have been a laugh if he had more energy.

"I haven't been able to cry since the middle of the First Age," he said, no emotion except exhaustion in his voice. Gandalf sighed.

"Mairon, you can't go on like this!" he exclaimed. "We are going to Rivendell, and then we'll figure out how to defeat Saruman, and then…"

"And then what?" Sauron said softly. "Return to Valinor? Have the Valar put me on trial and then throw me to the Void?" Gandalf tightened his hold on his brother.

"No, I don't want that," he murmured. "But I am not letting Saruman get away with what he has done, what he has done to _you…_"

"Why, Olórin, you sound positively Noldorin," Sauron said as mischievously as he was able to.

"I've spent too much time around them, apparently," Gandalf said dryly. "And we're going to go spend more time with them, if I have to fly your beast myself!" Sauron actually laughed at that, but stood up obediently.

"She wouldn't listen to you," Sauron informed his older brother as he collected the beast's tack and headed for the other passageway of the cave.

"Don't be too sure...wait, _she?_" Gandalf asked incredulously. Sauron shot his brother a surprised look.

"What, did you think they were all males? Yes, she's a female," he said. Gandalf just blinked, trying to absorb that little bit of information as Sauron led the fell beast out to the entrance of the cave.

They mounted and took off, heading north along the Hithaeglir as they gained altitude. They flew through the night, arriving outside of Rivendell in the early hours of the morning. Sauron landed the fell beast outside of the massive ravine Rivendell was built in, refusing to go closer until Elrond had given permission. Gandalf sighed, but knowing it was a slight miracle he had convinced his little brother to even come this close, set out on foot for the Last Homely House, intent on finding out what had happened to the world since he had been imprisoned in Orthanc, and to explain what had happened to him.

Sauron, left to his own devises, quickly cared for the fell beast who then curled up and went to sleep. Alone now, he sat with his back to a large tree, and drew his legs up to his chest. Resting his chin on his knees, he drifted half aware in what passed for sleep for him now. True sleep was impossible, as it brought with it horrific nightmares that would send him screaming into consciousness. Vaguely, he was aware of the sun reaching her zenith, and beginning her journey into the West.

She had nearly set when Sauron heard horses approaching, and he pulled himself back to full consciousness. Six horses and five riders approached where he was sitting, as he stood, keeping his back to the tree. Gandalf was in the lead, Sauron noted, followed by Elrond, his sons, and the ever-present Glorfindel. Sauron wasn't surprised: the Balrog-slayer took his oath to protect his lord very seriously.

The sixth horse was obviously meant for him, something Sauron found slightly encouraging. Apparently they weren't planning to simply kill him. Of course, he doubted his brother would have lead them here if he knew they planned to hurt him, so the horse could just be to placate Gandalf. The question was, were the Elves really that devious?

Sauron was forced to drop this not-exactly-amusing train of thought as the Elves came to a halt at the far edge of the small clearing and dismounted. Their horses were nervous at the sight and smell of the fell beast, but the beast herself simply looked at them, yawned, and turned her back. Sauron had trained her well, and she knew she wasn't allowed to eat horses.

Sauron waited quietly for one of the arriving party to speak. It was much easier to respond than to speak first, and as this was Gandalf's idea to begin with, he didn't see why he had to be the one to start the conversation. As it happened, it was Elrond who spoke first.

"I thank you for your timely rescue of Mithrandir," he said. "He is a dear friend to many of us." Sauron shot a quick, questioning look at Gandalf, silently asking if he could reveal his motivations. At the small nod, Sauron turned back to Elrond.

"He is my brother," the fallen Maia said simply. The shock among the Elves was palatable. Glorfindel and Elrond had already known that Gandalf was a Maia, but the added revelation of his relationship to the one he had come to defeat was new. The Twins had the added shock of learning that the Wizard was a Maia.

"I see," Elrond said, covering his shock with a noncommittal answer. "Well, so long as you have no ill-intentions towards any of it's inhabitants, you are fully welcome to Rivendell's hospitality."

"I thank you," Sauron replied formally, dipping his head briefly. He was exhausted from the nightmarish week he'd endured, and wished for peace and rest at the moment.

"What about the fell beast?" one of the Twins asked. Sauron could see the minor difference between them, but had no idea which one was which. He shrugged.

"Feed her and she'll stay where she is, if she gets hungry she will leave to find food and then return," he said. "She's well trained."

"_She_?" the other Twin spoke up. Sauron was inwardly amused. Apparently everyone did assume they were all male.

"Indeed," was all he said aloud.

"We will provide her with food," Glorfindel said calmly. Sauron nodded in acknowledgement, his attention distracted as Gandalf led over the riderless horse.

Gandalf either have had a hand in choosing it, or it was simply chosen for color, but the horse was beautiful, and a true black. Sauron whispered to it softly in Quenya, scratching it between the eyes, as he admired it. Quickly he was mounted, and the group headed back for Imladris.

Sauron was silent on the ride, and Gandalf noticed the signs of exhaustion in his brother, though it was doubtful any others did. Elrond might have, with his trained healer's eye. Because Gandalf was keeping an eye on his brother, he noticed the wary stiffening upon their entrance into Rivendell's courtyard. It was immediately obvious why. Galadriel stood on the balcony above, clearly radiating disapproval.

"I suppose that's only to be expected," Sauron murmured quietly enough that only Gandalf heard him.

A smile tugged at his lips despite himself as his horse butted its head into his chest for one last scratch before it left for the stables. He obliged it, murmuring to it softly. Finally with a snort, it left, and Elrond approached the pair of Maiar. He had noticed Sauron's exhaustion, and deemed it best to get them settled sooner rather than later.

"If you will follow me, I will show you both to your rooms," he said. "Mithrandir, you have your usual, and your–brother's–are right across from them."

"Thank you," Gandalf said. "I…" He broke off, as Sauron suddenly turned to look South, a perplexed frown on his face.

"What is he doing?" Sauron muttered. Then without warning he crumpled with an agonized cry. Gandalf caught him, holding him tightly as he began to convulse. Elrond quickly knelt beside them, doing what he could to help.

"Without Vilya…" he murmured regretfully.

"This is Saruman's doing," Gandalf said roughly. "It has to be." Elrond nodded.

"Let's get him inside," he said softly. "And I will do what I can."

They carried the now still Maia in the doors, hoping that they would be able to help; hoping that they would be able to somehow defeat the new menace to the South.

* * *

**This story has apparently decided it wants to write itself in oneshots. *ahem* I have no idea why. **


End file.
